Talk:Andrzej Sapkowski/@comment-95.122.117.115-20180522201755/@comment-95.122.114.186-20180924092625
Well first off Andrzej is a jerk, an ignorant one. Because he simply denies the fact that the Witcher games made his franchise an international success and NOT his awesome writing skills. '' Well first off all, you have no clue what you’re talking about. As I said, He respects CD Projekt Red and considers the games are well made. He just laments the games hurt him in certain ways, because in many countries the book covers feature in-game art that doesn’t have anything to do with the actual contents of the books, which could and has lead people to think his books are nothing but a novelization of the games or that the books were based on them, not the other way around. And if you ask me, he’s right to be annoyed about that. Who wouldn’t? Seriously, who wouldn’t? He understands the success of the games played a part on his own international success. He understands and acknowledges it. And yes, just a part, because the Witcher saga was fairly popular even before the games came around. I'm going to give you some advice: if you do not know what you're talking about, do not open your mouth to spew bullshit. ''Well I can´t confirm that Eredin is an idiot in the games. I interprate it as greed standing so close to success which probably made him overconfident. And about the persuing thingy I think he wanted to ultimately kill Geralt so that he couldn´t intervene with his plans any more. Furthermore it´s the most logical option because he has the ability to travel instantaneously with his Navigators. '' He was no close to success. Like, at all. He knew Cir had Source powers, what would happen to him if he stayed within the radius of influence of her power, and that he couldn’t fight against it. Besides, overconfidence = stupidity. Stopping Geralt doesn’t make any sense, precisely because he can travel instantaneously with his Navigators. Why waste time fighting him when he could have immediately went after Avallac'h and take Ciri for himself? If he had done the smart thing, Geralt would have been too late to stop him and he would have won, accomplishing all his goals perfectly. And now that we are talking about that, might as well mention another lore breaking detail. In the books, Geralt was, well. Like this: ''“You don't answer," said Nenneke, smiling slightly. “No wonder. You can’t argue easily with the voice of reason. You're sick, Geralt. You're a handicapped man. You react badly to elixirs. Your breathing is accelerated, the accommodation of the eye is too slow, your reflexes too. You can’t even pull off the simplest Signs. And you want to get on the road? What you have to do is put yourself in treatment. You need therapy. And before it a trance.” '' '' It's my own translation based on the Spanish version, but well, the meaning of the passage can be understood anyway. The goal of the Aen Seidhe was to colonize the "Geralt-World" due to the withe frost, which was correctly portrayed in the games. Of course he needed to start a war against men to gain land.... but he did not do that in the games his only goal was to capture Ciri. '' What was correctly portrayed in the games? Their goal? Not really, since the Aen Elle wanted to use Ciri’s child in order to open Ard Gaeth again, so all could walk between worlds, since that’s effectively the only counter against the White Frost. And also, they intended to save the Aen Seidhe. Or did you mean the white frost was correctly portrayed in the games? Then you’re wrong anyways, since the white frost in the books is climate change, no more or less. And certainly not something that can be fought against, like it was some kind of mystical creature. ''About the death of Geralt and Yennefer due to the angry mob... well..... In the game it was portrayed that Ciri had resurrected them I think some time after the mob has calmed down on an orchard away from the village. So it´s perfectly lore-friendly. '' '' '' According to the games, it wasn’t in an orchard away from the village. If you don’t even understand what happens in those games you love so much, how did you think you could argue with me about if the games break canon or not? Besides that, re-read this: ''In the books, it’s pretty clear that Geralt and Yennefer die in the Rivia ''pogrom'', and the scene in which they wake up is nothing more than an addendum “written” by Ciri when she tells the story to Galahad, by the way she acts. If you don’t understand it yet, the books heavily imply that Ciri has confirmed the dead of both Geralt and Yennefer. That there was no resurrection. So yes, Ciri resurrecting them is clearly breaking canon. ''To the Ciri Emhyr relationship. In the games it is portrayed that Emhyr wants his daughter back even if she did not like that (which was the case). So for the sake of a good game CDPR created three endings... the best one (imo) is when Ciri becomes the apprentice of Geralt and ultimately a non mutated witcher. I can´t say much about the Emhyr Ciri end which you told about... but what I can say is that in the last sequence it was told that Ciri was named as Queen... as I understand it as his successor and not to replace him. '' So you’re directly admitting the games break canon. As I told you, in the last book the relationship between Emhyr and Ciri heavily changes. He no longer wants to user her, and even if he might want her back, he knows she won’t do it. Moreover, he made it absolutely impossible for Ciri to return and be with him, since he married the False Ciri. False Ciri is not even mentioned in the games. Emhyr’s character development is completely erased without explanation. Yes, she becomes his successor him in that ending. And what does that do? That’s right; Ciri’s coronation serves his interests. Even if, say, we assume he only wants his daughter back, he manipulated her, telling her that she can only change things for the better if she becomes empress, making her believe is the only real choice she has. Also, accepting Emhyr’s offer completely flies in the face on Ciri’s character. ''The lady of the lake scene in the expansion was quite against the lore.. I agree with you. But a Nymph raising of the lake looks better that a woman. ;) '' Not just the expansion, but also in the first game. Anyways, I don’t care about that a Nymph looks better. Fuck it. Fuck the senseless fan-service that CD Projekt Red shoves everywhere without a good reason, even if it directly goes against a character’s established personality (Ciri, Triss).